


Welcome home

by Spencichu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencichu/pseuds/Spencichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla wishes that one day, in the ruins of her home, that Humanity will retake the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a picture,
> 
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36807370
> 
> That one. And I just had an urge to write this. It took longer than I would have wanted but, I think it was worth it. 
> 
> I proofread this myself, so there may be errors. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Ima go cry at my own fic now.

Carla was fine being a spirit, always near the building she once called home, where she raised her family.

 

At least, that’s what she tells herself.

 

She didn’t want to die, no one ever does. It was either her or her children though, and she could never have allowed them to die before her eyes. She’s thankful for Hannes taking them away, before it was too late for them. She can only hope that they were able to avoid the Titans, and make it to the boat safely.

 

The titans still infested the Shiganshina District, she feels like they will never go away. They never pay her any attention though, she is invisible to them. She, however, can still see them. Every time one comes near her, she can’t help but scowl at them. If it wasn’t for them, her family would still be together, living happily.

 

However, she knows she can’t do anything to them, as they can do nothing to her. She can only hope one day, that humanity will be able to reclaim the walls, and this city.

 

One day, her hopes came true.

 

She hears the familiar thumping of a titans roaming around, but these sounds seem different, if only just a bit. She readies her scowl as she looks to the source of the sound. She sees a few of the shorter, more deformed titans, aimlessly walking around the town, just passing by near her location. She notices one though, something is, off about this one.

 

This titan is different from the rest. It wasn’t fat or unsightly like the other titans, it had a body that looked like it was built to fight. It has no lips to speak of, the teeth of it always visible. It’s shaggy brown hair was unique to it, and she hated it for what it reminded her of. She catches a look at it’s green eyes behind it’s hair, seemingly glowing.

 

Her scowl fades when she realizes, that it’s staring at her. The creature’s jaw is slightly open, releasing a light stream of steam as it stares.

 

She doesn’t get it, no titan has been able to see her. She tests herself, throwing her arm right into the wall of her home, and pausing as it phases right through it. She removes her arm from the wall as the familiar thumping continues, signaling the titan moving closer. She doesn’t understand what it wants with her, she’s already dead, what more could they take from her?

 

She pushes the answer to that into the dark corners of her mind as she runs into the street, getting a better look at the titan. She feels herself shaking as she sees it lift it’s legs in slow, but powerful steps towards her. She fully expects it to ignore the other titans that were in his way. She is surprised though, when after one step, the titan launches a punch that sends the other’s head off.

 

She is in shock as it turns towards another, grabbing it by the back of the neck, and kicking it to the ground. She has never heard of this before, Grisha never said anything about this. Titans, killing other titans, it sounds like something that would never happen.

 

She is knocked out of her trances as she hears voices, obviously human in nature, coming closer.

 

“The hell is he doing?”

 

“Was he given the order to strike?”

 

“Wait, isn’t his house around here?”

 

She finally sees them then. Eren’s idol’s, members of the Scout Legion zip around the corner, flying nimbly over the corpses of the Titans with their 3D gear. She is confused though, when instead of attacking the titan that is moving closer to her, a few of the soldiers land on it’s shoulder, and begin questioning it.

 

“What’s the big idea Jaeger?”

 

“You weren’t ordered to attack.”

 

The titan makes no move to swat off the occupants of his shoulders, moving instead to point towards Carla, eyes still locked with her.

 

“What’s over there?”

 

“I’m not sure, wasn’t our mission looking for some sort of basement?”

 

“He’s pointing to our home.”

 

That voice, Carla recognizes it. She feels tears welling in her eyes as she sees another figure land on the titan’s shoulder. That black hair, those beautiful eyes, she recognizes her immediately.

 

Mikasa, all grown up, clad in the army’s standard uniform, and wielding the 3D gear. She feels as if a large weight has been lifted off her shoulders, she feels happy, seeing she is alive is well.

 

“The basement will be down there, Eren can lift the house up and we can get in.”

 

 _"What is she talking about?"_ Carla finds herself thinking, Eren is nowhere to be seen, but the way she talks about him seems like he’s right next to her, unless…

 

Carla’s eyes widen as she realizes, staring in disbelief. That hair, those eyes, the fact they referred to it as her last name, she knew who that titan was. She knew why it was coming closer to her;

 

It was because that Titan was her son.

 

She has no idea how to take in this new information, but she can’t deny it, because in her mind, it all makes too much sense. Eren locked eyes with her, because he knew it was her. He killed the titans around the home to protect her. He’s completely unphased by human soldiers standing on his shoulder,

 

Because he is one.

 

She snaps back into reality as Eren lifts up the collapsed roof of the home, allowing the soldiers to descend to the basement. A room Grisha has kept secret to everyone, even her. It only takes a minute for them to come back up, rolls of parchment in each of their arms. She starts to wonder what exactly was in that basement, but the thought is quickly dispersed by Mikasa’s voice.

 

“Eren, what are you staring at?”

 

Carla looks up, to see her son still staring at her, even in his monstrous form she can feel the emotions coming from her eyes.

 

Mikasa looks over to match her gaze with Eren. What she sees makes her eyes open wide, and begin to form tears at it’s edges.

 

“Oh my god.” she says softly, but loud enough to be heard.

 

A loud clang is heard as she drops her blades, but it is quickly drowned out by the sound of a crash as Eren drops the roof. They both slowly walk their way over to where Carla is standing, Eren dropping low enough that his large head is right in front of her.

 

“Mom…” Mikasa says, arms drooped down her sides.

 

That does it for her, Carla’s eyes fill with tears as she runs over and hugs Mikasa. She know she can’t feel it, but she also knows that she can see it. She looks up to see tears streaming down Mikasa’s face.

 

“Mikasa, that’s so unlike you, you’ve never cried with us.” She says, still holding her phantom embrace with her step-daughter.

 

They stay in that embrace for at least a minute, tears streaming down their faces all the while. She finally releases her hold, she walks over to the titan she recognizes as her son.

 

“And look at you, Eren. Look how big you’ve gotten, you’ve become a real soldier.”

 

She hugs him the best she can, which is only a loose grip around his nose, rubbing near the inside of his eyes.

 

“I’m so proud of you both.”

 

She knows titans can’t speak, but she never knew they could still feel emotions. She hears a loud splash as large teardrops fall from his eyes.

 

“I’m glad I could see you two again, just to see what great soldiers you grew up to be.”

 

She releases her hold on Eren, smiling and closing her eyes. She feels relief that she knows her children still live on, and happiness to know how great both of them have become.

 

The pair watches her smile as she slowly fades away, finally being allowed to pass on.

 

They stand there in silence for minutes, it’s only until a deep voice pierces their trance that they move.

 

“Oi, brats, what are you doing?” Levi says, walking up behind the pair. “We got what we wanted, now we just have to seal the wall. What’s taking so long?”

 

“We were just,” Mikasa pauses, “Saying goodbye to our mother.”

 

Levi’s face remains unchanged. Mikasa swears though, through the tough emotionless shell of the captain, she can see a hint of sympathy in his eyes. He waits for a few seconds before responding.

 

“I see. Take your time then, we’ll know when you’re done.” He says, walking around the corner he came around, disappearing from view.

 

Mikasa finally collects herself and picks up her discarded swords. She is about to run around the corner after him, but she pauses as she spares one last glance to her house. She calmly walks over and scrapes something into the brick of the house, before turning and signaling Eren to follow her. She promises to show him after he comes out of his Titan form.

 

_Rest in Peace, Carla Jaeger. You sacrifice was not in vain._


End file.
